User talk:Old Bones
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-02-25T15:06:05 Solution to duplication Hello, and welcome again! You may notice that I have moved your Eliza Unknown now that we have a much less ambiguous name for her page. You've created a duplicate page for her husband. The best solution in this situation is to move it so that it's his son's page; then all will link properly. Best of luck with your search. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 19:17, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I moved the duplicate George to Benjamin. Sorry, I should have said I was going to. That's why you couldn't. I'll shortly have a look at what else you have achieved. I see you deleted the link to the Multiply site. Had some value but I'll leave that up to you. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) OK, I had a look, saw that you'd moved the original George W. (which had been renamed) instead of your duplicate (which had also been renamed!) So I moved Philip back to the proper George W, and I'll convert the left-over Philip pages so that he's GW's son. Right away! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:28, February 26, 2010 (UTC) George William Barnes (1841) John's other profile edit delete reply � Hi Robin, Thanks for your reply - no worries, there is never any urgency in these matters and I appreciate they need to be fitted in with your busy schedule. I left a message for you on LA but as you do not visit there often, thought I would re-post it here. I will be grateful if you can remove that photo - I would like to add my own. This is one taken by my late mother and thus I have copyright of it. I just don't know which copyright tag is appropriate, perhaps you can suggest one? I initially added the ancestor data to correct that which you posted, but the need for more seemed appropriate. I hope to add more names in the future especially to help get past some of my brick walls. I won't add my 5000 strong family tree, it would be too much work. Those who are NOT members of Lost Ancestors are unable to view pages of my site apart from the public profile, and so a link to my site would be counter-productive. Besides that, a large proportion of my tree are living people and so I do not wish to put them in the public domain eg. on Familypedia. Where I have my tree on other sites such as Ancestry, my tree is designated 'private', so for more info people have to contact me. I find Familypedia fascinating (your own brainchild I assume?) - but using the site I find a little daunting, and I will need to follow a steep learning curve to make valued use of it. Hope you don't mind if I contact you from time to time when I make a bloomer or two? - via your Talk page on Familypedia, which appears to be a valuable source of information for genealogists I must say. I find the History section on Familypedia a bit confusing. For instance - I now have a Philip Barnes as a child of George William Barnes (1841) - which is correct, but when I access Philip, I am redirected to a deleted page for his father. How do I rectify that? - do I just edit Philip's page and add his data? or do I ask you to delete Philip's page so I can start again with him? I would like to add the remainder of George and Eliza's children to make proper sense of that family. Hope we shall stay in touch - I have relatives in NZ, and in OZ too, some living, some I am looking for. These 'Old Bones' take a while to grasp new technology, but I like to stay at it until I have mastered it. Kind regards John (Old Bones). :Clearly I haven't finished with Philip. I'll go and look. You can add his sibs at leisure, starting on George W's page, the "Edit facts" link in his children box. :I wasn't the wiki founder but was its chief mover for a few months until some cleverer guys arrived. I'm glad you think it's worth spending a bit of time with. :Best wishes --— Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC)